praeteritum_et_futurumfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of the events. Timeline 1328 *Edward III attempts to claim the French throne. The claim is denied and war on France is declared. 1337 *The Anglo-French War ends in an English victory. *English-occupied lands in France are annexed by France, and Brittany annexed by England. 1344 *Chinese traders in Malaya spread Buddhism into the area, becoming the main religion. 1356 *Arabian traders spread Islam into the Australian continent by way of Malaya. 1360 *The Chinese recipe for gunpowder is shared with its trade partners, leading to the development of firearms. *The Byzantines Invade Serbia after building up their army. 1362 *Several Indian states acquire gunpowder and firearms through trade. 1370 *The Dehli Sultanate annexes most of India, and renames itself to suit its new status as India. 1378 *The Shan Dynasty begins, with the emperor desiring more land to control. 1384 *Malaya adopts a similar ideology to that of China, and begins invading Borneo. It is quickly taken thanks to firearms. *The Byzantines Annex Serbia. They then Attack Athens. 1386 *Malaya invades Sumatra and Kalimantan. The nation's expansion is halted by Java, which already resides in that region. 1387 *Malaya founds a colony in the Phillipines, and continues sending expeditions to the East. 1396 *The Byzantines Annex Athens and invade the Ottomans. 1412 *The Byzantines are defeated by the Ottomans. Ottoman Empire Annexes Byzantine. *The Shan Dynasty starts colonizing the Americas 25 years before the Europeans arrive. Specifically in the state of Washington OTL. The colony is called Zhengguo, after the explorer Zheng He who discovered the Americas. *Horses are introduced into the Americas via Chinese colonies. 1419 *Chinese expansion into North America begins. 1421 *Australia is discovered by the Chinese and made into a colony, Xiàlái 1430 *Malaya establishes a colony in America, specifically California OTL. 1434 *Malayan colonists encounter Pueblos after expansion, and develop good relations and trade. 1437 * The British are the first to colonize the Americas (OTL Cuba), followed by Portugal, Spain, France and Morroco. 1439 *Aztec culture undergoes reformations after encountering colonists, specifically abolishing sacrifices. 1440 *Western Canada falls largely under Chinese control. 1443 * Japanese colonists start colonizing the Pacific Islands, as well as Eastern Siberia and Alaska. 1444 * Islam is brought to the Americas by way of Morrocan colonies in OTL Suriname. 1448 *Malayan colonies establish good relations and trade with the Mexica. *Renaissance movement in Italy takes over Europe by storm, ushering a new Age of Enlightenment. 1489 * The printing press is invented by a Kalmar Union nobleman, Markus Persson. 1530 *Spanish-Incan War begins. Spain suffers heavy losses due to Incan firearms. 1607 *The Dutch encounter Islamic Aborigines in Northern & Western Australia 1741 * OTL Cambodia and Vietnam are the first of the UK's Asian colonies. 1778 *China undergoes an industrial revolution, with steam boilers now powering most of China's machinery. 1792 *Malaya becomes an industrialized nation like China. 1801 *China, Malaya and Honshu enter an arms race. 1808 *The Honshu Empire annexes Sapporo, forming the Japanese Empire 1828 *The Kalmar Union colonises Australia, named Ökenland 1829 *Japan, China, Malaya and India form the Asian Powers, a powerful alliance. 1831 *Britain, France, Spain, Portugal, Austria, Prussia and the Kalmar Union created the European Union to achieve a balance in power in response to the Asian Powers. 1847 *World War I begins between the Asian Powers and the European Union. 1852 *World War I ends. 1854 *Zhengguo declares independence as a sovereign nation. 1863 *What is known as the Second Renaissance occurs in Japan. 1870 *Most nations now are similar to 1940s OTL in terms of technology. 1886 *Territorial disputes lead to World War II 1889 *Netherlands invade Ökenland & Xiàlái, quickly taking control 1891 *World War II ends. * The nuclear bomb is invented by the Chinese. 1892 *Japan and China announce themselves as republics. 1931 *The Monarchy of Spain collapses and Spain goes on to have no government for over 1 year 1932 *The Republic of Spain is established. *New Holland becomes independent from the Netherlands, forming Australia 1939 *World War III begins 1947 *World War III ends 1948 *Indochina gains independence from Britain. 1951 *World War IV Begins 1958 *All nations in the area of OTL USA united as the United States of America, becoming a World Superpower along with Australia & China 1962 *The United States is embarrassingly defeated in a War against Nuclear Cuba *World War IV ends, in an Allied Victory 2097 *China establishes an interstellar colony on Alpha Centauri. Category:Timeline Category:Important Pages